


Motel 6

by Miss_Nocturna



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nocturna/pseuds/Miss_Nocturna
Summary: Shall we say tonight? 8 o’clock?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based off of ST3E1 after Billy Hargrove's pool scene. Instead of Mrs. Wheeler though, it's you. Direct quotes and references will be used but no copyright infringement is intended. No profit. No ownership. Just setting up the story! Billy had me in a tizzy over that fuckin' cookie in ST2 and now it's a whistle! Sometimes you just gotta let it out through writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my Billy Hargrove gifs can be found (bigger and higher quality) on my Tumblr account mistress-gif.

_Billy, Billy..._  
He was a cocky son of a bitch but understandably so. He was sexy and he knew it! 

You'd seen him around school a lot the previous year and he'd wink at you or give you that panty-wetting smile of his but neither of you had ever spoken. Yet.

Once you found out Billy would be a lifeguard at Hawkins' local public pool you just knew this was an opportunity you'd rather cut a limb off for than miss.

◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈

It's an absolutely beautiful day out. The temperature is perfect, pool is well maintained and filled with children and adults alike. Soaking the environment in and relaxing with a favorite book in a lawn chair strewn with vibrant beach towels, you overheard some of the ladies sitting nearby blethering on about some of the well maintained men they'd been ogling at when Billy Hargrove's name was mentioned. Your heart sprang into action at the mention of his name but he was nowhere to be found.

 _"Ladies, she's coming down!"_ , a woman said as she pulled her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose to get a better look. 

You looked where their attention was diverted and watched a petite, young brunette with a high side-ponytail stepping down from her lifeguard chair. This could pretty much mean only one thing. If her shift is over, maybe it was Billy's time to start his.

Looking back down to your book, out of the corner of your eye you see all of the women perk up in their chairs and begin posing and preening as if preparing for something great over in the opposite direction.

Seconds later, just as you look up again, Billy Hargrove makes his introduction when he pushes open the Men's shower-room door and steps out with a cigarette dangling from his lips. He wore a pair of sunglasses, red shorts, a whistle and another necklace strung loosely around his neck. Your jaw drops at the sight. And so did probably every other thirsty woman's there, but you were too mesmerized to take your eyes away. His strawberry blonde curls were relaxed and free around his head and one lone forelock laid slightly against his forehead. Even from several feet away you could see his body was beautiful. He was slender with just the right amount of muscle tone and had a good base tan going on; his skin glowing as he stepped out into the direct sunlight away from the building. Billy exhaled a long line of smoke and you could tell he **knew** so many pairs of eyes were on him.

More and more women were taking notice and looking Billy up and down, front and back, as he walked further out onto the concrete and he just lavished in those wagging tongues silently. 

Suddenly you snap out of your trance as you hear a loud whistle and silence befalls the entire pool. It's Billy. He yells something assholish to a heavyset kid on the opposite side of the pool. You never did fully obliterate or push out all of the thoughts of Billy's frequent harsh mistreatment of people from your mind. You'd heard of his tantrums at school, his fights of anyone who crossed him in a way he disapproved of and much more. The fact of the matter was, you just simply couldn't conjure up a way to care. You'd seen how his tone changed when he got around women and you knew he took the bad boy facade to a new level. Better yet, you knew even more that you wanted every damn bit of him.

Once Billy is done having his fun, the whistle blows again and the chatter, splashing and fun re-begin where it left off. He turns around and starts walking your direction around the edge of the pool and if Billy had asked every one of those women to drop their bathing suits right then and there, they'd have done it. They were completely enthralled by the young soul they'd all mentally cheated on their husbands and boyfriends with a few hundred times. Or maybe even for real!

 _"Afternoon, ladies!"_ , Billy says and all of the women reply back in sync, smiling from ear to ear. You could see him sizing them all up from behind his sunglasses.

He made his way, strutting like a Thoroughbred and his lips curve into a smile when he walks in front of your chair and looks at you. You smile back and your insides begin mimicking jumping beans with the excitement of something so simple yet so fucking thrilling. As Billy turns his head to watch where he's going he licks his lips and pushes his sunglasses further up on the bridge of his nose. _No fucking way!_ , you screamed inside.

The sexy young lifeguard reaches his tall chair and climbs up it to take a seat and start his watch. You and all of the other ladies lined up beside you in their colorful chairs are still entranced, unable to take your eyes away.

◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈

Moments pass and you still haven't cooled down from the excitement yet. You can't focus on your book and haven't even flipped a single page. If an experience as incomplex as that could get you aroused, there's no telling what would happen if the two of you were able to get together.

On a whim and tired of listening to the ladies beside you squawk over the man you'd claimed, you toss your book down beside the chair and run towards the crystal blue water, diving in where no one was swimming. Unsure of whether you were going to catch Billy's eye or not, you were gonna try. Resurfacing, you slick your hair back and begin backstroking as far as you could before having to turn around and proceed the opposite direction. Little did you know, you'd most definitely caught Billy's attention. Too afraid to look up, in case you were sorely disappointed if Billy's attention was focused on some other half naked filly, you continue to swim slowly and close your eyes as the cool water soothes your flushed skin.

Billy shifts his weight up slightly and pulls off his sunglasses, peering at you with nude eyes. He fingers for his whistle and grabs it, pulling it slowly to his pink lips and pretending it was one of your nipples as his tongue grinds against the mouthpiece. Currently unbeknownst to you, you may damn well get what you want with this young, curly headed enchanter. He's getting ready to come down off of that chair and make his move. 


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the pool and somewhat blinded by chlorine and makeup in your eyes, you slick your hair back once more and begin making your way for a beach towel to dry off with.

 _"Looking good out there, Miss/Mrs. [your last name]"_ , you hear a familiar voice as smooth as butter. It's somewhat deep with a slight rasp, but suits him. Here comes those jumping beans in your stomach again. 

_"Thank you!"_ , you were truly flattered. Even more flattering was when Billy held out a towel for you. 

_"Perfect form."_ He's already peeling off your bathing suit with his eyes. 

_"Well, your form is amazing!"_. Here you go getting silly from nervousness. Billy laughs and his teeth are as white as snow between those bright lips. _"Sorry, I mean that I've seen you teaching lessons! Swimming lessons!"_ You feel like you're already ruining it with awkwardness.

Without missing a single beat, Billy replies _"You know, I uh...I could teach you if you like!"_ Smiling again slightly he looks you square in the eyes. God, his were beautiful! They were a mix of aqua blue and green and very seductive. 

Speechless, the only word you could summon was an _"Oh!"_ You knew immediately swimming lessons weren't all that were being hinted at. Never in a million years did you think your efforts to catch his attention for more than a second - like all those times in school he smiled at you and went on his way, flipping the switch on his attitude to accommodate whoever he walked past next - would actually work, let alone move along this quickly. 

_"I know all the styles! Freestyle, butterfly..."_ , Billy paused again, never letting his eyes fall from yours as he pressed a piece of gum to his lips _"...breaststroke..."_ That did it. You were staring at his lips as he spoke, soaking it all in and dropped your towel on the concrete. Both of you bend down synchronously and grab at it but Billy picked it up first. _"You okay?"_ He was now chewing on the gum after sliding it against his mouth for a few seconds. You wished those lips were on any part of your body right now. 

No. How the hell do you answer that kind of a question though? The answer is **NO!** _"I didn't think you....I didn't think you taught adults!"_

 _"Well I uh...I offer more advanced lessons to select clientele!"_ He's wagging his head, fucking the gum with his mouth and you with his eyes as he leans in a little bit closer. _"Come to think of it, there is a good pool out at a Motel 6 on Cornwallis. It's very quiet..."_ He's close enough for you to smell the mint of his gum. His eyes study you up and down just inches above your own and you're tempted to kiss him in front of every man, jealous woman and child at that establishment. _"...you know, very private!"_

_"Mmm"_

_"Shall we say tonight? 8 o'clock."_ , he inquires. 

Oh fuck yes! _"I'm sorry! I can't."_ , you smile.

His expression does a complete 180 turn, briefly _"Can't what? Have fun?"_ , he sasses. _"Miss/Mrs. [your last name]!_ He's smiling again and you begin laughing, dipping your head almost close enough to rest on his bare shoulder. 

_"I-I-I just, uh...I don't think I need any lessons!"_ You were playing games with him now. 

_"Oh, you see, I think you do! I just don't think that you've had the right teacher!"_ He's close enough to kiss you again. His sweet breath is warm against your nostrils. Right as you're getting ready to interject, Billy raises his finger informatively _"It will be the workout of your life!"_ That's it. Fuck it! It's on now! You smile flirtatiously up at him.

After sealing the deal with that smile, you walk past Billy and he continues on back to his duties. You can hear him behind you blowing that whistle at someone before yelling something incoherent. Picking up your belongings the ladies beside you begin the 21 questions game and you flat out lie about everything you're asked before darting out of there to get ready.

◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈◈

This has gotta be the most effort you've put forth into your looks in a long time. Styled hair, bright nail polish, the most expensive perfume you own, fresh makeup complete with your best date clothes and a matching purse. Time would've crawled by naturally but you put so much time into your looks that before you know it, it was after 7 and time to be on your way. Billy, in his own home, had taken the same measures to perfect his already perfect looks settling on a black leather jacket, white tank top, blue jeans and newly washed and hairsprayed curls.

You were a complete mess internally as you pulled up into the parking lot of Motel 6. What if Billy had been playing games and wasn't gonna show up? What if he did but you totally fucked this up and weren't up to par with all of the experience Billy had? What if you barf on him? This fight went on mentally for a good 10 minutes as you tried to preoccupy your mind. Meanwhile Billy was as cool as a cucumber and making his way to you, smiling and laughing and checking himself out in the rearview mirror the whole drive there. 

With trembling hands, you turn the ignition off and hear the familiar rumble of a Camaro getting louder and louder. Billy arrives and swerves into the spot next to yours. Shit's getting real now!

Dressed to impress, he steps out of the Camaro and walks over to your car. You roll the window down and Billy rests his arm on the top, bending down to look inside at you. _"Oh my...you look great, Miss/Mrs. [your last name]!"_

 _"Thank you, Billy!"_ The nervousness is showing in your voice. _"So do you! Please call me [your first name]."_ He does, making you shudder as 10,000 emotions are whizzing inside. 

_"What do you say I go and check in and we get started?"_ , he asks, still checking you out as he leaned down into the car, almost as close to you as he was at the pool. Your eyes widen as everything becomes surreal and the young man starts laughing. _"Relax! I'm gonna take real... real good care of you."_ He knew from experience that talking slowly and adding little pauses in between words could invoke feelings in women they didn't even know they had. 

Breaking the the tension, he steps away and reality is hitting hard now. 

A few moments later Billy exits the Motel office and dangles a key while looking at you as he begins walking past the rooms. You grab your purse and keys and exit the vehicle as Billy opens the door to your room and disappears into the dark abyss. Maybe you shouldn't do this. Maybe you should've been more firm in saying no earlier and shouldn't have instigated all of this in the first place when trying to get his attention! But why? All because you're fucking nervous?! _"You coming, [first name]"?_ He flips the light switch on and you put one foot in front of the other because you know he'll definitely never let your live it down and treat you like a dick if you stand him up after he's already paid for the room.

Just get in there! It's go time!


	3. Chapter 3

You almost feel childish with this nervousness. You're a grown woman and you've done this before. Maybe not as many times as Billy has, but you have. Weak knee'd with every step closer to the door, you half expect a monster to be waiting in that motel room. You take the last steps and cross the threshold. No monster! Just Billy, canvasing the basic room that looks like the majority of other motels across the nation. There's a large king size bed with a loud 80's pattern comforter set on it and floor lamps on each side. Billy turns one of them on. You flip the overhead light switch off and Billy turns around, laughing as he looks at you. _"There's no need to be nervous!"_ He's started walking towards you now. You force yourself to smile as the sexily dressed man pauses near you just as he had earlier in the day.

 _"I-I uh...I brought my bathing suit!"_ , you say, tapping your purse with one hand. Billy smirks as he knows he's gonna have to work a little harder with you than all of his previous partners. That's why he really likes you. You didn't just throw yourself on him like other women.

Turning around again, Billy removes and throws his leather jacket in a chair as he edges closer to a sliding glass door at the back of the room covered with blinds, which he pulls back. He wasn't lying! There really was a nice pool here and although it was considerably smaller than the public one Billy worked at, it was very well kept and adequately lit up. 

_"I'll let you change into your suit."_ He says, sliding the glass open and beginning to step outside. 

_"But what about you? What are you going to swim in?"_

_"I've already got mine on."_ Billy points down at his crotch, purposefully. You'd half expected him to get in there naked as confident as he was. Unshyly he begins shedding his boots, tank top and unfastening his pants, dropping them onto the concrete to reveal a black pair of swimming trunks. He steps right in, careful of getting his curls wet.

You back up into the room and change into a different bathing suit than before. A two piece. Billy whistles as you leave the safety of the hotel room and stand before him. 

_"Turn around and let me get a good look!"_ He's not shy to say what's on his mind. You comply, slowly turning around in a circle as you feel his eyes burn a hole through every inch of you. He sucks air in between his teeth in approval which made you smile. 

Stepping down into the pool you pause momentarily to pull your hair up loosely. Then the two of you edge closer and Billy puts his hand on the small of your back, making you tremble. _"So what are we doing first?"_ he asks, smiling.

 _"You're the teacher! You tell me."_ You arch an eyebrow naughtily. You might as well play along. You're here and this is happening so give it your best shot. 

Billy laughs playfully at the sudden change in your demeanor and he loves it. _"Okay uh...let's try backstroking."_ Before you have time to react, he lifts you up onto the surface of the water, belly up. One hand is on your back just below your shoulders and the other resting beneath your ass. He squeezes gently, almost making you lose focus as you begin propelling with your arms and legs and Billy walks you from one side of the pool to the other, giving instructions here and there. 

_"Now breaststroke..."_ , he says with a slight smile on his face after a few laps on your back. He knew what that word had done to you earlier and that's why he suggested it. By this time, although still slightly nervous, you were beginning to loosen the tension and ease up. It was surreal now and you wanted to make the best of it. Without an ounce of effort those strong arms rolled you over onto your stomach. Now one arm was resting just under your sweet spot and the other beneath your breasts. This was going to be even harder. Again, he begins walking with you in his arms and you begin propelling. Beneath the surface of the water you feel Billy encircling your nipple with his thumb and almost can't take it. It feels so good but it also tickles and you can't help but laugh, squirming and falling from his grasp into the water. _"I'm so sorry!"_ , his deep, hearty laugh echoes through the air and you know there isn't a single ounce of remorse in him.

 _"Sure you are!"_ , you smirk and pull down your flat, soaked hair from the hair-tie, slicking it backwards. _"Now that you've successfully got all of my hair wet, wanna tell me what you really came here to teach me, Billy Hargrove?"_ You were almost tempted to dunk him.

 _"Well um..."_ He's swims close to you again, pinning your back against the edge of the pool, this time physically pressing up against you. You can feel his bulge between the two thin layers of clothing _"I just came here to teach you all you've been missing out on this whole time. And uh....your hair is the least of your worries, sexy, because it's getting ready to be the least wet thing on your body."_

It's official! Billy Hargrove is perfect. He knows all of the right facial expressions to use, all of the right tones of voice and all of the right things to say.  


Assuming your approval, the young man who'd had a small taste of you couldn't wait to sample more. With your legs still wrapped around his waist, Billy exits the pool via the steps and effortlessly carries you into the motel room, climbing on top of you the moment your ass hits the cotton comforter. He bends down into another kiss with you, this time more intense. _"Billy, the door!"_ , you laugh into his mouth.

_"I think we're the only ones staying here, but even if we aren't, the door being closed isn't going to stop anyone from hearing your screams!"._

Not only was that a fair point but it sent a spark through you. Grabbing a fistful of his wild, thick hair you pull him down into your mouth again and you can feel him smiling against your lips. Even though the sight of his toned, wet, dripping body over yours in the warm lamplight is erotic enough, it's visible he's getting harder and eager to get between your legs. It's just waiting to be released from the swimming trunks. Breaking the steamy kiss once more, Billy trails a hand down your curves and pulls your bottoms down. The cool air rushes against your newly exposed skin. Following his lead, you do the very same, pulling his trunks down and seeing his cock for the first time. He had a lot he was hiding packed behind tight clothing. Billy was very generously endowed for his young age and it's no wonder the ladies were wild over spending so much time with him. 

He places a middle finger to his lips and slowly slides it in, wetting it. Never taking his eyes off of yours he slips the finger inside of you, already wet with arousal and causing you to moan. He gently thrusts it back and forth and in a slight circular motion before curving it upwards to touch your g-spot over and over. _"Of, fuck, please, Billy!"_ , you whine, clutching a handful of the comforter. He wasn't even close to done yet. 

If it's not overwhelming that he bafflingly is experienced enough to know exactly where and how he needs to finger fuck you, Billy knees at your thighs in order to splay them. Sprawling down onto his stomach between your wide open legs, Billy continues to thrust his middle finger into you, teasing your sweet spot while flicking your clit long and slow with his hot tongue. Your moans are damn near morphing into screams now. 

_"Please stop! Billy, I can't take this!"_ You weren't crying out in displeasure. It just felt **too** good! You should've known better, because all he does is smile wider into your legs, thrusting the tip of his tongue harder against your clit and fucking you with his finger until you peak, squirting into his mouth and moaning the loudest yet.

 _"I never quit when it comes to pleasure."_ He licks around the edges of his lips and savors every last drop of your juices before collapsing beside you onto the big bed, still half wet. Intense as it was, you were appreciative of his persistence. Still stoned from the explosive orgasm, you're not about to let him go unrewarded. It took two to participate in this game and you knew how to take initiative and be a kinky bitch as well! Relaxed and free from prior nervousness, you tell Billy to get off of the bed and stand next to it. He's a little mystified and laughs but plays along.

Scooting to the edge of the bed on your back, you angle your head to lay freely off the side. _"Now fuck my mouth!"_

_"[Your first name]! I like this side of you! I knew you'd warm up to me!"_ Billy scrunches his nose and grins.

Obeying, he slides into your willing mouth as you curve your lips over your teeth, stretching your jaws to the maximum with his girth. You hear his first moan beneath his lips as he slips into the moist confines. Reaching around you grip one of his firm ass cheeks to guide his thrusts and use the other to massage his balls. _"Holy shit!"_ , he half laughs, half moans.

In a sense you were proud because you'd made him moan and now you wanted to make him cum - more than once, if possible. Billy fucks at your throat when you begin humming softly, sending the vibrations up through his shaft. _"Shit, I'm gonna cum soon if you keep this up!"_ That was literally all you wanted to hear. Tightening your mouth as much as possible around his cock, moaning against it, you feel him begin to quiver against your groping hand. He quickens his thrusts and swells even harder into your mouth before releasing his final moans and dousing your tonsils in spurts of salty goodness. 

_"Oh my God..."_ he is almost breathless and most definitely jelly-legged. You can't help smiling from ear to ear as he releases himself from your mouth, even when the soreness begins from stretching your mouth so far. Billy descends back onto the bed beside you as you sit upright. Both of you were mostly dry and your hair had stopped dripping.

 _"You're welcome."_ you say before sending both of yourselves into laughter.

_"I'm not even going to ask you how or where you learned that, just never stop doing it!"_

_"Ditto..."_ you agree. You loved when a man was attentive to your needs as well. But you'd never been bedded by someone as fine as Billy. _"...now what's next?"_

 _"Well!...."_ here come those pauses between his sexy voice again. _"Earlier at the pool I told you this was gonna be the workout of your life. I meant it. And luckily for you it doesn't take me long to be ready again. I might even cum just as hard the second time as the first."_ Billy's fucking you with his eyes again. He begins stroking your leg with the pads of his fingers. You've both had a taste of each other but now he's ready to really be inside of you.

Scooting with his head and back against the pillow after he's finally stopped shaking, he gives a suggestive and seductive look. _"Ride me..."_

Unfastening the very last piece of clothing you're wearing - your bathing suit top - you toss it aside and are fully bare now. Billy's cock begins engorging again with arousal. Obliging his request, you slip your legs on each side of his and bend down to kiss him as he wastes no time, thrusting up into you. Both of you moan into each other's mouths, finally joining into one now that you're the wettest you've ever been in the company of a man.

Taking your breasts into his hands, Billy begins encircling your nipples with his thumbs as you ride his thick cock and he bucks up into you. The intensity of his blue-green eyes piercing into yours feels is as if he’s unequivocally staring right through your soul. 

You begin gyrating your hips and swiveling his cock around each side of your walls, letting him explore what’s his and push his shoulders down for added intensification. 

But before you can even bounce against him again, Billy rolls you over, animalistic with desire, pinning you beneath his weight. His curls envelop your face as he reaches down and kisses you intensely. Both of you are beginning to sweat now and not even the nighttime air flowing in and out of the open door can condition you. 

The friction of his pelvis against your clit and way he drives up into you at the exact right angle are enough to make you scream his name. Billy reciprocates, calling out before laughing almost sadistically with satisfaction as he melts against you and stiffens once more. Edging closer and closer to the precipice of pleasure, he pierces his stone-hard cock up into you with enough force to make it hurt so good, red faced and moaning as both of you release all of the pent up, bestial tension through thrusts and satisfied noises. Billy fills you up, squirting several times as deep as possible at your swollen sweet spot and your toes feel as if they’ll curl permanently. 

_”Oh my God, Billy...I really have been missing out!”_ , you breathe as he rolls off of you. The rise and fall of his toned, sweat soaked stomach is harsh as he tries to compose himself. 

He stares up at the ceiling and chuckles with delight. _”Told ya.”_

Sometime thereafter the both of you dozed off with smiles on your faces, exhausted from multiple orgasms. Some odd hours later you wake up. It’s light out and Billy must have, at some point in the night, pulled you under the comforter and covered you both up. You feel his skin against yours as he’s holding you close, deep in a somber state. 

His eyelashes are long and his already pink lips are a pinker tinge from rough kissing. His hair is disheveled but Billy is still astonishing to look at and admire. Just as you begin smiling to yourself you hear someone whistling outside. Neither of you had closed the glass door at any point. 

Gently slipping out of bed and away from the warmth of his skin, you pull on the outfit you’d left the house in and tiptoe to the door. Someone - an employee you’d assumed - was tending to the pool, whistling along, when you noticed Billy’s clothes were strewn out across the concrete. As you step out and bend down to grab the belongings, the pool man asks _”Wild night?”_

Your cheeks flush pink as you’d nod and snatch the clothes up as quick as you can. _”You can say that!”_ There really wasn’t any good way to answer this but Billy must’ve heard. You hear his familiar laugh behind you and turn around. He has a towel wrapped around his waist, barely clinging on beneath the cuts of his hips. He’s leaning up against the door panel with a cigarette against his lips. 

_”You bet your ass it was a wild night!”_ , he cocks an eyebrow at the man, smirking before smacking your ass. 

Walking inside you toss his clothes on top of his jacket in a chair and shake your head, although incapable of being really mad or mortified. Billy aspirates deeply on his tobacco stick before exhaling the smoke and flicking it out, sliding the door closed and locking it.

 _”So how much time do we have until checkout?”_ , you ask. 

_”Until tomorrow.”_ , he answers, diving back onto the large bed and patting a spot beside him while looking at you indicatively. _“I booked this room for two nights! You didn’t think I was gonna let you go that easily did you, [your name]?”_ His robust laugh reverberates through the room as he pulls the towel away from his skin and flings it. 

You shake your head no, smirking before peeling your clothes again and taking your place beside him, curling up next to him with a question that's been drilling into your mind. _"Then what happens after tomorrow?"_

 _"Then.....you can just start coming to my house when my Dad's not home, which is pretty much always, and we can torture my little sister Max with the screaming! Oooorrr.."_ , Billy emphasized with a smile _"..we can just spend time in my Camaro and see where it takes or shakes us!"_

You've got him, girl! He's yours and he's hooked! Now make the best of that entire day and night you have left to enjoy that room! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't finished Season 3 in entirety, I advise that you do **NOT** read what is in between these stars below. I'm not one of those mindless twats who copulates on spoiling things for others!
> 
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭  
> ✭✭  
> ✭  
> 
> 
> So I was rooting around on YouTube about a week or two before Stranger Things 3 even aired and a suggested video of Billy Hargrove's pool scene had been graciously added as a teaser. I think I watched it about 7,542 times because.....well. So I decided to gather ideas for it and brainstorm. When ST3 was uploaded to Netflix I watched the very first episode and the waves of yearning just rushed over me again. Despite the ending of the first episode (Billy's wreck and capture), I pushed it to the back of my mind. I submitted the first two chapters of my fic before deciding I wanted to finish the show and study more of Billy and his mannerisms and potentially gather more info for this story. Little did I know that he was going to **not only** be robbed of screen time (you see him 30 seconds here, a couple of minutes there, a few seconds there) but be robbed of his life as well. Pointlessly, at that. There was no reason for Billy Hargrove to have to die and I will fight anyone on that until I'm blue in the face. I ultimately almost pumped the breaks on this story all together because I have been upset after the demise of my literal favorite character since he first made his appearance in the beginning of ST2. But with encouragement from certain Tumblr pals (you know who you are), who are like-minded and just as upset at Billy's death as I was/am, we have decided that we will not accept Billy's fate and to continue on as if the Duffer Brothers didn't fuck us up the ass by killing a character off that many, many of us love. So I kept on with my fanfic and I finished it. I'm in complete defense mode. I'm just going on and pretending Billy is still alive so that I don't reduce down into a blubbering fool every time I think about him. I hope the fic was enjoyable!
> 
> ✭  
> ✭✭  
> ✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭  
> ✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭


End file.
